


Тринадцатый день рождения

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Правдой является только то, что в жизни Керка Стивенса действительно был эпизод, когда в подростковом возрасте он сидел в кустах с ружьем</p></blockquote>





	Тринадцатый день рождения

В двенадцатый день рождения Керк Стивенс сделал свой первый сенчури брейк. Он сделал его в местном клубе, на угловом столе с вытертым сукном и чуть покосившимися ножками, из-за которых шары от малейшего толчка сами скатывались к верхнему борту. Круглое детское лицо Керка сияло.   
Его никто не похвалил, разве что старый Джек по плечу похлопал. Керку было все равно. Он собирался праздновать. Дернуть к пацанам, похвастать и, может, выпить немного пива где-то в переулке подальше от чужих глаз.  
Керк Стивенс был совершенно счастлив в свой двенадцатый день рождения. Будущее казалось ему кристально ясным. Он станет профессиональным игроком. 

*

Накануне тринадцатого дня рождения Керку Стивенсу не повезло. У Грега был один из его Дней.   
— Где ты, сучок? — рык Грега разлетался по всему дому.   
Сестренка рядом с Керком всхлипнула, и он поспешно прижал палец к губам. Сверху слышался топот, грохот падающих вещей. Последний мамин любовник Грег Симпсон, Грег-вонючка, как они с сестрой его называли, был здоровым, как гора.   
— А ну выходи, или клянусь страшным судом, я найду тебя и твою сестру, и вы, блядь, узнаете всю меру гнева Господнего.   
Мама подобрала этого типа в каком-то баре. Трезвым он был еще ничего. А потом наступал один из его Дней, когда он решал воспитывать ее и ее детей во славу Божию... Керку следовало обратить внимание на то, как тщательно утром Грег скреб щетину и выбирал рубашку: в свои Дни тот никогда не пил и всегда натягивал на себя чистую одежду. А вместо этого — идиот! — удрал в бидьярдный клуб и проторчал там до вечера, опоздав домой к установленному времени...   
Лестница затрещала. Грег пошел вниз. Старые половицы над ними прогибались и жалобно поскрипывали. Из щелей им на головы посыпалась пыль. Сестренка чихнула. Керк замер. Топот прекратился.   
— Ах, вот вы где…  
Керк крепко сжал в руке снукерный шар, который прихватил из клуба, чтобы показать сестренке. Слишком большой шар так и норовил выскользнуть из его мокрой ладони на пол. Керк переложил его в другую руку и вытер ладонь о брюки.  
— Когда я его ударю, беги, — прошептал он. Сестренка посмотрела на него испуганно блестевшими глазами и кивнула.   
Шаги приближались. Керк не стал дожидаться, пока Грег заглянет под лестницу. Он выскочил первым, собираясь врезать ему шаром по яйцам. Он не ожидал, что Грег окажется уже рядом, громадный как скала, и вонючий, как гора навоза. Керк не успел даже сделать замах.   
— Ах ты маленький говнюк! — Грег приподнял его за кисть. Плечо прошила такая боль, что Керк вытянулся струной, пытаясь нащупать пол кончиками пальцев на ногах. — Я тебя научу слушаться!  
Мимо пробежала сестренка. Слава богу, Грег не обратил на нее внимания, хотя Керк никогда еще не ненавидел Бога так сильно, как в следующие пару минут, пока ремень опускался на его задницу и спину, и каждый удар сопровождался словами из Священного писания… 

Когда Грег ушел, Керк еще долго лежал на полу. Сестренка не вернулась. Побежала, наверное, к матери, которая работала в своем пабе в ночную. Наконец, он медленно пошевелил рукой и с удивлением понял, что до сих пор сжимает в ней снукерный шар. Его следовало бы сунуть в носок, пришло Керку в голову. Так удобней бить. Хотя это не спасло бы от Грега.   
Керк спрятал шар в карман, нащупав еще один там же. И не выпал, бывает же.   
Ноги подгибались, но держали. Керк медленно побрел к чулану. Мама заперла его на замок, когда появился Грег. Керк такие умел открывать обычным куском проволоки. 

В чулане стояло ружье. 

*

В свой тринадцатый день рождения Керк Стивенс сидел в кустах у дороги, ведущей к дому. Старое ружье в его руках мелко подрагивало. Когда спину от боли сводило особенно сильно, по щекам Керка скатывались слезы. Он стирал их кулаком, размазывая грязь и кровь под глазами. Возле него в колючей траве лежали два снукерных шара.   
Его будущее казалось ему совершенно ясным. Он убьет Грега, если тот вернется. А потом станет профессиональным игроком.

**Author's Note:**

> Правдой является только то, что в жизни Керка Стивенса действительно был эпизод, когда в подростковом возрасте он сидел в кустах с ружьем


End file.
